


Антидепрессивные обнимашки

by Anonymous



Series: Старкер [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Он ребенок, думает Тони, но продолжает обнимать Питера. Потому что Питер единственный, кто остался с ним.





	Антидепрессивные обнимашки

Он ребенок, думает Тони, когда Питер без предупреждения вваливается в бывшую Башню Мстителей — Пятница исправно предупреждает обо всех его набегах. Формально Мстители еще существуют, но, по сути, какая они теперь команда. Да и были ли они командой — хороший вопрос. Тони не хочет об этом думать, потому что чем больше думаешь, тем гаже становится. Поэтому Тони, чтобы не думать, пьет или мастерит крутые девайсы для Человека-Паука.

Питер начинает говорить, как только находит Тони в кухне, у барной стойки со стаканом виски, и стягивает маску — с Тони он всегда говорит без нее. 

— Мистер Старк! Апгрейд офигенный! — Питер захлебывается эмоциями и машет руками в воздухе, изображая, как стреляет паутиной. — Дальность и четкость повысились, как вы и говорили!

— Еще бы, — тихо хмыкает Тони и добавляет в стакан льда.

— А еще на ютубе завели канал имени Человека-Паука! Нет, вы представляете?! Канал имени меня! Я и не думал, что меня так часто снимают, на целый фильм кадров хватит!

Тони кивает, слушая Питера, убирает со стола бутылку виски, пока тот ее не опрокинул и вовремя — Питер случайно стреляет паутиной. Надо будет отрегулировать чувствительность кнопки.

— Ой, простите, я не хотел, дорогой, да?

— Не страшно, не уронил же. — Тони, пораздумав, ставит бутылку на полку. Он уже достаточно выпил, а напиваться в хлам при пацане так себе идея. — Еще есть, можешь разбивать сколько хочешь.

На самом деле в доме Тони Питер ведет себя прилично. Конечно, он сует нос куда можно и куда нельзя, но еще ничего не сломал и не испортил.

— Да не, я не хочу. Сегодня окно в банке разбил, точнее мной разбили, так что с меня хватит. Уже и видео выложили! Я даже подписался на канал. А вы подпишетесь, мистер Старк?

Питер садится на высокий стул напротив Тони и смотрит на него все так же восхищенно, как при первой встрече, но ведет себя теперь свободнее. Давно перестал зажиматься и совсем не смущается, когда порет какую-то подростковую чушь. Тони не особо интересно, но наблюдать за Питером и слушать его приятно. Приятнее, чем неловкое молчание с Вижном, вина перед Роуди и компьютерный голос Пятницы.

Питер одним своим видом оживляет опустевшую Башню.

— Конечно. Ты же звезда.

— Серьёзно?!

Питер таращится на него так, как будто Тони снова предложил ему «перспективную работенку с Мстителями». Губы сами растягиваются в улыбке от наивности Питера.

— Но я же это... Пошутил.

— Вот и я пошутил, — Тони посмеивается про себя, глядя, как тот сразу же поникает.

Иногда Тони кажется, что Питер слишком зависит от его мнения. Как еще не писается от радости, когда Тони хвалит его.

— Ааа... — разочарованно тянет Питер, и Тони качает головой: и как только умудряется врать тете? Все ж на лице написано. — Я что пришел-то. Как у вас дела?

Тони замирает. Когда у него последний раз спрашивали, как у него дела?

Он смотрит на подтаявшей лед в стакане и не знает, что ответить. Питер начинает нетерпеливо раскачиваться на стуле. Тони вздыхает, выливает к чертям виски в раковину.

— Нормально. Роуди еще не бегает, но уже уверенно ходит.

— Круть. Только я про ваши дела спросил.

Питер, маленькая членистоногая зараза, смотрит на Тони с непосредственностью ребенка из ясельной группы. Как на него можно сердиться? Вроде как уже не чужие друг другу люди, но подпускать его еще ближе — страшно. И за пацана страшно, и повторения истории не хочется. Ни со Стивом, ни с Пеппер.

Боже, о чем Тони только думает, Питер же еще ребенок! И всегда будет для него ребенком.

Тони трет глаза. Он может отослать пацана домой, сославшись на усталость и мигрень, может сказать что-то вроде «не твоего ума дело, парень» или «не дорос еще, про мои дела спрашивать», может запретить Пятнице впускать его. Но Тони никогда ничего из этого не делает. Не хочет, не может, да и Питер не позволит избавиться от себя так просто.

Тони включает голограмму на смартфоне, она пестрит новостными заголовками.

Капитан Америка и его команда предотвращают теракт.

Зимний солдат Джеймс Барнс так и не найден.

Мстители под контролем — сила в человеческих руках.

Тони выключает смартфон, потому что ему хватает первых трех заголовков. Питеру тоже хватает — он молчит.

— Вот так дела, малыш.

Все благодушное настроение Питера испаряется, как будто тумблер переключили. Тони даже сомневается — правильно ли он поступил, что показал это Питеру. Конечно, он и сам все это найдет в сети, но Тони показал ему не новости, а свою слабость.

Разве он, взрослый мужчина, Железный Человек, имеет право быть слабым?

Тони собирается свалить по-английски в свою мастерскую — туда у Питера доступа пока еще нет.

Пока еще.

Тони удивляется собственным мыслям.

— Я сейчас кое-что сделаю.

Питер вдруг оказывается рядом, Тони не успевает уследить за его вертким телом, встает напротив, преграждая дорогу.

— Вы только не сердитесь, ладно?

Тони не успевает ничего ответить. Питер обнимает его, укладывает подбородок на плечо и тихо дышит в шею. Тони застывает, неловко вскинув руки.

Обнять в ответ или оттолкнуть?

Он ребенок, думает Тони, и утешает, как ребенок.

— Малой, ты что творишь? — спрашивает Тони, но все-таки обнимает Питера. Руки скользят по красно-синему костюму, приятному на ощупь. Тони гордится своей работой и, забываясь, оглаживает спину Питера не совсем по-дружески — руки замирают на пояснице. Тони мысленно чертыхается и одергивает себя. На ощупь приятный не только костюм, но и Питер.

— Вы выглядите, как человек, которого очень срочно нужно обнять, — говорит он, словно совсем не замечает прикосновений Тони. Они не такие уж откровенные, но точно переходят границы. Может быть, Питер списал это на алкоголь?

Тони закрывает глаза с глубоким вздохом. Его руки крепко обнимают пацана за талию, это приятно, просто и по-человечески приятно.

— Знаете, в интернете есть выражение: хочу закутать тебя в плед и не отпускать. Ну или типа того, не помню, как дословно.

Тони фыркает. Вот же дитя всемирной сети.

— Твоя тетя знает, что ты обнимаешься с одинокими богатыми мужчинами по вечерам? — тихо спрашивает Тони, шепча почти в самое ухо Питера, когда молчание слишком затягивается.

Питер поводит плечами — наверняка пошли мурашки.

На двусмысленную шутку Тони ждет от Питера смущенный лепет или очередную отповедь о том, что тетя не должна знать ни при каких обстоятельствах, но Питер его удивляет — отвечает совершенно спокойно:

— Знаете же, что нет, — и обнимает крепче, впиваясь подбородком в плечо.

Тони сильнее зажмуривает глаза до калейдоскопа узоров под веками. Тело под руками тонкое, но невозможно сильное, а еще — теплое и гибкое. Ох, черт, Питер умный мальчик, должен же понимать, что под броней Тони не железный.

— Тогда ладно. Обнимайся, сколько душеньке угодно.

— Когда захочу и сколько захочу?

Боже, что ты несешь, ребенок? — хочет крикнуть Тони, но вместо этого с улыбкой выдыхает, передразнивая Питера:

— Типа того.

— Класс!

Он ребенок, думает Тони, но этот ребенок единственный, кто по своему желанию крутится вокруг него и ничего не требует. Для этого Тони не прикладывал никаких усилий. Новый костюм для Человека-Паука не в счет — он был необходимостью, да и изобретения — смысл жизни Тони Старка. Для Питера он и железный сделает, если понадобится, и вообще все сделает, если Питер попросит.

— Тогда давайте пойдем на диван?


End file.
